doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Love Santini
México |estado = Activa }} Lovegami "Love" Santini es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, madre de Brandon Santini y Fabrizio Santini y hermana de Loretta Santini, ademas maneja su propio estudio y escuela de doblaje llamada "Allegro" en la colonia Narvarte de la Ciudad de México. Es Productora de la compañía de teatro MS Producciones y creadora del TEATRUP, que se presenta por primera vez en escena el 23 de Agosto del 2014. Zarzamora.png|Zarzamora en Saber Marionette J Megumi Morisato.png|Megumi Morisato en ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! MononokeHimeWise.png|Vieja sabia en La princesa Mononoke Redoblaje 2010 Kimberly2.jpg|Kimberly/Pink Ranger 2da voz de Power Rangers Rose_TAM.jpg|Rose de Dos hombres y medio Wasp UA.jpg|Avispa / Janet Pym en The Ultimate Avengers y The Ultimate Avengers 2 Judy Jones.png|Judy Jones en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas Dina.png|Dyna Might en Lalaloopsy Photo124.png|B.J. en Barney y sus amigos. Filmografía Películas *Audrey (Ellen Greene) - La tiendita del horror (1986) *Tracy Cooper (Lezlie Deane) - Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) *Mesera (Mary Ann Hagan) - Kalifornia (1993) *Tanya (Debrah Farentino) - Malicia (1993) *Catherine (Rita Wilson) - Mixed Nuts (1994) * Natalie Thompson (Malinda Williams) - Loca escuela del desorden (1996) * Cindy (Janice Rivera) - Marcianos al ataque (1996) * Jamie Archer (Dominique Swain) - Contracara (1997) * Casey Stab (Heather Graham) / Ella misma (Tori Spelling) - Scream 2 (1997) (Redoblaje) * Becky Trask (Heather McComb) - El aprendiz (1998) * Michelle Mancini (Natasha Gregson Wagner) - Leyenda urbana (1998) * Nina (Jennifer Tilly) - Music from Another Room (1998) * Nancy (Jennifer Esposito) - Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Mujer en joyería (Samia Shoaib) - Sexto sentido (1999) * Holly (Tomiko Fraser) - Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) * Maestra de música, reportera - El diario de la princesa (2001) * Melissa - No me olvides (2002) * Enfermera (Anana Rydvald) - En compañía del miedo (2003) * Rachel Wasserman (Sarah Manninen) - Preciosa (2003) * Marissa (Raven Dauda) - Las reglas del amor (2004) * Chloe (Maria Arcé) - La chica de al lado (2004) * Anne (secretaria) - Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) * Gretche (Joanne Baron) - Chicas materiales (2006) (2da versión) * Fran Rowan (Megan Mullally) - Fama (2009) (2009) * Carreen O'Hara (Ann Rutherford) - Lo que el viento se llevó * BJ - La gran aventura de Barney * Señora Pembrook (Donna Guidry) - Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale (2010) * Voces adicionales - Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Mary Rogers (Mary McDonnell) - El precio de la codicia (2011) * Voces adicionales - Adultos jóvenes (2011) * Voces adicionales - Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Voces adicionales - El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) * Samantha (Geraldine Somerville) - Autómata (2014) * Clara Foss (Veanne Cox) - Escribiendo el amor (2014) * Directora de casting (April Telek) - La historia no autorizada de Beverly Hills 90210 (2015) * Edie (Tannis Burnett) - Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) * Voces adicionales - Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) Series de TV [[Gabrielle Carteris|'Gabrielle Carteris']] * Andrea Suckerman - Beverly Hills, 90210 * Dra. Phyllis - Drake & Josh Otros * Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (2da voz) - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Amy Jo Johnson), (capítulos 7 al 48) * Rose (Melanie Lynskey) - Dos hombres y medio (2003-2015) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air ** Sasha (Ashley Bank) (Temp 1 ep 14) (1990) ** Cindy Norris (Lela Rochon) (Temp 2 ep 3) (1991) * Marilyn Munster en La familia Munster (episodios que fueron doblados después) * Vicky Groener (Kathy Griffin)- La bella Susan (1996-2000) * Personajes episodicos, voces adicionales - E.R. Sala de Urgencias * Tessa Wells (Delta Burke) - Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009) (Temp 1, Cap 10) * Rachel Knox (Geraldine Hughes) - La esposa ejemplar (2009) (Temp 1, Cap 15) * Karen Walker (Megan Mullally) - Will & Grace (1998-2006) * Linda (Shawnee Smith) - Becker (1998-2004) * Olivia (Lauren Hastings) -Los O'Keefes (2003) * B.J. - Barney y sus amigos (1992.2010) * Dra. Karla Hecht (Treisa Gary) - Mentes criminales (Cap 122) * Olivia (Ashley Jensen) - Accidentally on Purpose (2009-2010) Anime Akiko Hiramatsu * Zarzamora - Saber Marionette J * Zarzamora - Saber Marionette J Again * Zarzamora - Saber Marionette J to X Otros * Haruna en Naruto * Misae/Galatea (adulta) - Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Megumi Morisato - ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! (OVA) * Enfermera Ise - El escuadrón de las doncellas * Miyuki (ep. 135) - Bleach Películas de anime * Claudia LaSalle - Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? * Sra. Steam - Steamboy, la máquina de vapor * Nanny, Chica en carromato, ambientes y voces adicionales - Mi vecino Totoro * Hii-sama (Anciana sabia) - La princesa Mononoke Películas animadas Grey DeLisle *Avispa/Janet Pym - The Ultimate Avengers (Doblaje Mexicano) *Avispa/Janet Pym - The Ultimate Avengers 2 (Doblaje Mexicano) Otros *Pip - Tom y Jerry: Rumbo a marte *Mama Soccer - Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos *Loro Azul Betty - Tom y Jerry: Cazadores de tesoros *Judy Jones - El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas Series animadas * Oliva - Popeye el marino * Betty - Los pequeños Picapiedra * Snoobo - El oso Yogui * Madeline - El cabezón * Dyna Might - Lalaloopsy * Nessa - Amigazazo * Masikura - Viva el Rey Julien Telenovelas y series brasileñas Denise Del Vecchio * Augusta - Vidas en Juego * Lia - José de Egipto * Maria - Pecados * Keila - Los milagros de Jesús * Jocabed - Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * Elga - El rico y Lázaro Maria Fernanda Cândido * Paola - Terra Nostra * Isaura - Acuarela del Brasil * Nina - Terra Esperanza * Lavinia - Como una ola Otros * Lily - Cobras y Lagartos * Lígia Sampaio Botelho (Lu Grimaldi) - Los tramposos * Léia (Bia Montez) - Los milagros de Jesús Dirección de doblaje * Akira * Dos Hombres y Medio (temp. 1-8) * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Oh My Goddess! (OVA) * Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas * Saber Marionette J * Saber Marionette J Again * Saber Marionette J to X * Barom One * Burn Up Excess * Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? * Siete días en el tiempo * La bella Susan * Becker * Autómata * Travesura del amor * Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale * Nosso Lar * Pasión por las letras * Acantilado rojo - Red Cliff * Raíces * Pintando la Navidad - The Christmas Cottage * Cerveza para mis Caballos - Beer for my Horses * La Piedra Magica - Magic Silver * Friends (algunos capítulos y retakes en Art Sound, cubriendo a Sergio Gutiérrez Coto) * Aventuras con los Kratts - Discovery * Accidentally on Purpose * El escuadrón de las doncellas * Los líos de las Parker * El conejillo callado * Caja de sorpresas - Ty Pennington's: Inside the Box - Discovery * Adultos jóvenes * Continuum * Trilussa * Castillo de arena * Sueños Destrozados - Final Cut - Discovery * 10 Años Menos - 10 Years Younger - Discovery * Birth of Shopping (Algunos Capitulos) - Discovery * Curiosity: How does life begin - Discovery * Dernier Pour la Route * Criminales y Tontos - Stupid Suspects - Discovery * Embarazos: Circunstancias extremas - I'm Pregnant and I... - Discovery * En Busca de Pillow - The Search for Pillow * Encuentro con Extraterrestres - Alien Encounters AKA First Contact - Discovery * Fiestas al Extremo - Party´s Mama - Discovery * Fobias Extremas - Extreme Animal Phobias - Discovery * Grande y Pequeño - Big & Small - BBC * Iconicos - Iconicles - Discovery Kids * Lalaloopsy * Moko - Moko, The Younger Explorer * Misterios de la Mente - Brain a Secret History - Discovery * Mundos Extremos - Discovery * Muchos me dicen eso - I Get a Lot - Discovery * Niñas Consentidas - Princess - Discovery * Los Huérfanos del Paraíso - Wild Orphans * Placer y Dolor - Pleasure and Pain - Discovery * Plant ados Frente al Altar - Left at the Altar - Discovery * Un bebé por minuto - One born every minute - Discovery * Vestido de Novia (Algunos capítulos) - Say Yes To The Dress - Discovery * Oro Salvaje - Discovery * Sobregirados - Maxed Out - Discovery * Tengo Cáncer (Algunos Capítulos) - Why Not Me? - Discovery * !Lou!Diario de una chica adolescente - Lou! Journal Infime * Entre tragos y amigos - Barbecue * Los ataques - The Fits * Ayuda Inmediata - First response * El buen doctor - The good doctor * Mas fuerte que las bombas - Louder than bombs * La leyenda de Baahubali: el inicio - BAAHUBALI * Mamifero - Mammal * La admiradora - Elle Adore * Mas fuerte que las bombas - Louder than bombs * Sábado - Saturday * El sustituto - The harvest * Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Trenk the little knight * The death and resurrection show * Escribiendo el amor * El coro * Luz de luna * Un camino a casa Enlaces externos * *Blog de *Entrevista a Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA